the_alon_cohen_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Blaze
Appearance In his first appearance, Blaze appeared as a swap of Liu Kang with his entire body engulfed in flames. Following his return in Deadly Alliance, Blaze had the appearance of a male humanoid composed of blazing lava and wearing only black underwear. In his transformation in Armageddon, Blaze's humanoid shape is twisted into a hulking, monstrous form with a mask piece similar to a ninja's and rock formations resembling armor. His fully fingered hands become three digit claws and his feet became two-pronged talons. Personality Blaze seems to be rather disgraceful in nature, taking delight in telling Oishi Kawaii that Alon was absent from the realm they were in; even claiming "He's not real. There is no Francis of The Filth" (this was likely just simple taunting, however). Despite his cunty attitude, Blaze may have had noble reasons for attempting to destroy Oishi Kawaii's Amulet, declaring that no one should possess such a powerful artifact. History Oishi Kawaii stumbles upon him in Realm East Hawaii 6 while he's trying to find the Thunder God Raiden. Oishi Kawaii finds Blaze in a hole, bored. Blaze claims that there is no Alon Cohen and that "Stupid Brother" is foolish for searching for him. Blaze is curious of Oishi's phone, which leads to Oishi playing one of her Track's. The hot fire he hears from the disk amazes and surprises him. After having what seems to be a violent orgasm from listening to the music, Blaze then comes to the realization that Oishi's Amulet is too powerful and that it must be destroyed. After a small fight scene, Blaze is incapacitated by Hornbuckle with a Kick to the back of the head. His current status is unknown, but it is possible he suffered major head trauma and died alone on account of his retarded lone scavenger life choice. Perhaps if he was hit from the front his massive fucking forehead would have absorbed some of the impact. Blaze also seems to have mighty astroid ballsack, able to withstand several hundred blows from Oishi to the balls during their fight. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Being a fire elemental, Blaze governs power over everything fire-related, ranging from flame projectiles to physical strikes augmented by his fire powers. In Deadly Alliance and Armageddon, it was revealed that his captors who forced him to guard the Dragon Egg "corrupted his original design" which perhaps explains the new form he has taken on. Created by Delia, Blaze serves as a catalyst of ultimate power which can be absorbed by any kombatant who successfully defeats him, giving the winner god-like power, amplifying their powers to omnipotent levels and granting a single wish. It is also in this new form that Blaze becomes the most powerful kombatant in the entire franchise in which he is able to single-handedly cause Armageddon by devouring existence itself. Signature moves * Flame Ball: Blaze shoots a flaming projectile at his opponent. (MK:DA, MK:U) * Flame Uppercut: Blaze performs an uppercut on the opponent. The move is borrowed from Drahmin(MK:DA, MK:U) * Flame Charge: Blaze charges at the opponent. (MK:DA, MK:U) * Quake Slam: Blaze punches the ground, sending lava up underneath his opponent. It is unblockable. (MK:A) * Steam Roller: Blaze rolls along the ground, flattening his opponent. (MK:A) * Charge Up: Blaze taunts his enemy, regaining some health. (MK:A) * Melting Lava Teleport: Blaze teleports underneath lava, rising on the other side, behind his opponent. (MK:A) Character development Blaze was included in Mortal Kombat II's Pit II background by art director Tony Goskie as part of the series' tradition of adding mystery elements to the games. He was originally called "Torch" by the developers.2However, they were not able to use this name in the games due to Marvel holding the rights to the name as part of the Human Torch.3 In his MKII appearance, Blaze's sprites (and Hornbuckle's as well) were actually palette swapped versions of the Liu Kang character with flames covering his upper body. Design concepts from Deadly Alliance's Krypt show pictures of a non-fiery Blaze with hair on his head4 and double axes for a possible weapon stance.5 Blaze's character had been added late into the development of this game, hence he lacked many character-specific attributes such as his own fighting styles, a weapon stance, and a fatality. Major Battles * Blaze vs Hornbuckle vs Oishi Kawaii Knocked out (not confirmed) from behind by hornbuckle Category:Major Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Elemental Beings Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Secret Characters Category:Rumor Characters Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters